


How Honor-Mariah Got A Date

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, First Dates, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: The story of how my OC baby and Irisofparadise's OC baby started dating.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	How Honor-Mariah Got A Date

Even though they were always obscured by designer sunglasses, Honor Alvarez couldn’t take her eyes off her friend Lucy Rand. She wasn’t sure if Lucy knew how she felt, or if Lucy felt the same way. She was slightly jealous of Dani Cage, who was technically much closer to Lucy than she was. 

Her mom stopped her from waking up in the early hours of morning just before dawn, because “That’s not healthy, eating all that ice cream in the morning and singing Rihanna. Your daddy and I need to sleep, even if you can’t.” But sometimes Mariah would let her have her ice cream and sometimes she would sit with her daughter at the kitchen table in silence, since that’s what Honor wanted. 

Honor was sick in the head for Lucy and it was ruining her life but also giving her something to be excited about, like Christmas morning over and over again. Whether Lucy was shooting hoops or practicing martial arts or boxing, Honor was hooked at the spectacle of her in action. Particularly the way her skin glistened as she worked up a sweat.   
  


And she kept listening to Lucy’s workout songs on her phone while alone in her room. If her parents told her to turn it down, she did so begrudgingly. 

Even during Dungeons and Dragons, which Honor knew absolutely nothing about, she adored how animated and excited Lucy got while playing.   
  


She loved hearing about flowers and botany from Lucy. Lucy was enthusiastic about flowers, and Honor did genuinely love hearing about different flowers, but she mainly just loved the prolonged sound of her voice.

And she kept wondering what flowers Lucy might gift to her, if they were ever to actually go out. 

* * *

Coming out to her parents was difficult because she wasn’t sure how they would react. Her dad refused to talk about whatever he had had with her tio Darius, and she saw how tense her mom got around her honorary tio. When she did come out, her parents accepted her, even though her mom was a little let down, she felt like. 

Tio Darius had come out a few years before her, officially. She saw her dad’s face fall, if it ever got brought up. 

It was confusing to observe. Her dad looked with longing at both Darius and her mom. He never really felt distant from her mom, and she wondered, as the years went by, what life would be like if her dad was allowed to come out and if polygamy was accepted and he could have both a husband and a wife. 

Bisexuality was easy to associate with attention seeking, Honor believed, before she knew better. She suspected Vasya of making it up, in fact. But the more she could try to figure out about her dad and Darius, the more she realized she was wrong. 

She wondered if she was bisexual, for a time. But even without no dating experience, she always knew that she just liked girls. 

“Tio, hey, how do you think I should tell them? And when?” Honor asked Darius. 

“When you’re ready, baby girl,” he replied. 

“Why can’t you and mami and papi all get along?” 

“‘Cause your mama hates my ass,” Darius answered. 

“And you hate her too?” Honor asked. 

Darius looked at her with sad eyes, took a breath, then changed the subject to ask about school. 

Last time Honor tried to ask her parents about their relationship to Darius, they both shut her down. All her debate skill, her natural persuasiveness, was useless if they wouldn’t talk about it. She wished they’d at least make it an open marriage and get it over with. She brought that up to Darius, and the last time she did, he didn’t shut her down. He said, “Your mama and I are both jealous as hell.” 

Honor got confused about so much of the past her parents respectively had and hid from her. Sometimes even resentful. But she tried to focus on the here and now. With the help of weekly therapy. 

She’d ask Tio Alex about his opinions. But he seemed jealous too. She couldn’t tell if he was jealous of her dad or her mom, though. 

When she told her parents she was gay, after Mariah’s less than thrilled face contradicting her encouraging words, she went to Alex to ask him why. 

“Be patient with her. She loves you no matter what. She accepts you no matter what.” That was what he told her when she met with him. 

Later, Mariah, to her credit, would start trying to pay attention. She’d establish a safe haven for LGBTQ youth in Harlem. She would donate to many charities and sponsor scholarships, and she’d work with the NYC chapter of PFLAG. 

Honor couldn’t always tell if her mom wanted to do the right thing for clout or for the sake of doing the right thing. She wanted to just love and not worry about creases. Being the daughter of a Stokes and an Alvarez in Harlem, however, that was nothing but wrinkles. 

She knew how her parents felt about the Knight-Rands. So she told Darius about her crush on Lucy first, as she sat with him in his apartment playing chess. 

“If you’re in love, you gotta tell her how you feel,” Darius advised. “Better to let her know you opened your heart.” He looked wistfully ahead of them. 

Honor nodded, triumphantly announced, “checkmate”, and then they just talked about school after that. 

Before she left for dinner, Darius suggested, “And do it without the shades. Show her your eyes.”

* * *

Honor knew her mom was going to flip out if she had any idea she wanted to be with Danny Rand and Misty Knight’s kid. They just barely tolerated her friendship with Dani and Lucy, Defenders’ kids. She knew Lucy’s parents would likely flip out as well. 

Until then, Honor would try to carefully follow Lucy to her D&D campaigns, martial arts practice, basketball games. Lucy knew Honor was there, but Honor tried to obscure her true motives, despite that barely being the case. 

She began to start talking more with Dani, even though she knew Dani’s parents hated hers. 

She would text Richard, her best friend, about what Lucy wore and what she ate and how she appeared to be feeling that day. She would tell him in person about what she and Lucy would chat about, what they would discuss. 

Richard rolled his eyes so often at these that Honor thought his eyes might just roll themselves right out of his skull. 

He was also a hypocrite. She would tell him, exasperated, “Rich, mira, you stalk that weird Russian girl all the time and you have the balls to tell me I’m creepy? Besides, Lucy and I are friends. I’m not at all like that creepy boy who follows me everywhere.”

Lately, however, Honor had reason to have hope. One day, Honor noticed that Lucy was dying her braids a bright pink. Honor’s favorite color. She wondered what Lucy was thinking, exactly. _Was this all some joke?_

Surely friends don’t dye their hair to match the other’s favorite color. And maybe Lucy just wanted to branch out. 

Honor hadn’t told Dani or Lucy she was into girls, despite them being accepting. She wasn’t as close to either, and Dani and Lucy were inseparable. Honor couldn’t stop thinking, _What if they start thinking of me as creepy? I don’t want them to know yet. I don’t want to lose them and especially not Lucy._

But she couldn’t help thinking about her dreams of Lucy, how they were on the beach in San Juan together, how she said, “Te amo,” and how Lucy would keep breaking away, leading to Honor waking up in tears and sick, per usual. 

So she did an experiment. She dyed her hair a bright green, which happened to be Lucy’s favorite. 

She was on cloud nine when Lucy beamed and said, “Great hair, bonita.” 

Honor couldn’t stop doodling hearts on the notes she took for the rest of the week. And she normally liked her notes immaculate. 

Lucy almost certainly saw Honor blush at being called “Bonita.” Not even sunglasses could hide that. 

So Honor, with her new green braids, began to send secret presents to her. She’d follow Lucy home even after Lucy thought they’d said goodbye. She couldn’t help it, even though she knew Toly did the same thing and she hated it when it was done to her. 

Honor just loved to look at her. _Because looks from a distance can’t reject you._ And she had the comforting shield of the sunglasses. 

She often ran upstairs to her room after dinner, claiming “studying,” but she was a great student and already quite studious. 

Her parents, sitting in the living room together reading and talking, spent a good bit of time focused on their daughter. 

Hernan said to his wife, “What the hell?” 

“Crush,” Mariah scoffed. “Sunglasses can’t hide that shit.” 

It all started, really, when Misty Knight came over one Sunday evening. She’d been noticing the gifts and her daughter starting to look over her shoulder. 

She knocked on the door. Mariah opened it a crack. Misty Knight and an embarrassed Luci Rand stood before the brownstone. 

She glared at Misty, scowling, “You need a warrant, Knight.” 

“I just stopped by to talk about our daughters, Mariah. I have reason to believe your kid keeps following mine home.” 

Mariah snorted, looked at Misty as if she were insane. “You're delusional.”

“And your kid follows mine like a lost puppy,” Misty shot back. 

“They’re friends,” Mariah suggested, "It's not unheard of to follow each other". 

“Friends don’t stalk.” Misty’s eyes narrowed. She tilted her head slightly, tried again. “I just want to talk to Honor.” 

“Like hell you will!” Mariah snapped. “You’re not talking to my kid.” 

Lucy shook her head, protesting, “Mom, hey, let’s just go.” 

Misty snapped, “Lou, we’re settling this. And Mrs. _Stokes_ knows better than to get in my way.” 

Mariah groaned, folded her arms. She swung open the door, irritated as all get out. She stepped back, rudely gesturing for both of them to come in. 

Lucy sighed, already blushing heavily and mad at Mariah, her mom, and Honor. She wanted to just not be here. 

“Where’s Hernan?” Misty casually tossed out. 

“Work.” Mariah did not stop glaring at Misty. 

“I thought you both retired from “the business,” Misty said. Lucy wanted to disappear. 

“We ain’t housebound. We do honest work, to live. We can’t all be _billionaires_ ,” Mariah scoffed. 

Misty gritted her teeth, tried to remain calm. 

“Honor-Mariah! Get down here! Now!” Mariah shouted towards the stairs. 

Misty couldn’t help cracking a smile at that corny name. 

Honor trudged downstairs, reluctantly. Then, she looked before her. When she saw Misty Knight and Lucy, she wanted to scurry back upstairs as fast as possible. Instead, she just froze where she stood. _Of all the times to forget my sunglasses..._

Mariah turned to Honor and said, “Mrs. Knight is here harassing me about rumors.” 

Misty cut in, “Not rumors, facts. Honor, honey, you’ve been following Lucy around and giving gifts in secret.” 

Honor tried to protest but Misty quickly cut her off, saying, “Now don’t get slick. You know I’m a detective and I know your handwriting. I see your shadow near our home.” 

“These are baseless accusations!” Mariah cried. 

“Shut up, Mariah!” Misty snapped. “I’m trying to have a normal conversation and you’re turning this into a confrontation!” 

“What the hell else is it?” Mariah demanded. 

“Jesus, everyone! Shut up!” Honor yelled. 

Now both Mariah and Misty were joined in glaring at her. 

“Don’t you dare yell!” Mariah scolded. 

Honor looked at her mom with pleading, wide eyes. “Mami, please! Stop it! Mrs. Knight, look. Yes, I admit I’ve been following Lucy home.” 

Lucy looked at her, betrayed. Honor wanted to die, but continued, “Lucy, I’m truly sorry. I’m sorry this got out of hand. But I…” 

Lucy had her hands on her hips, coldly asking, “But what? Why not just ask to stay over more? Why not just give me the gifts yourself?” 

“Because I want to be more than your friend. I want to go out with you.” Honor hung her head in shame. 

Mariah and Misty both stood still, stunned. 

Honor continued, “If you don’t feel the same way, I still want to be friends, I don’t want you to look at me weird. I understand if you’re pissed.” She couldn’t help herself from starting to cry. 

Mariah and Misty just gave each other confused looks, both women not expecting this.  
  


Lucy softly said, “Why didn’t you just talk to me? I don’t want to accidentally kill you because I don’t know who’s following me. I like you too, I didn’t know if you felt the same way. Wanna get bubble tea after school tomorrow, just me and you?” 

Honor felt so happy, so high. She smiled bright, laughed, wiped the tears from her face. “I’d really like that, Lou.” 

Lucy smiled back, saying, “Let’s text after I get home, OK? Te amo, bonita.” 

Honor was in complete bliss. She couldn’t help making a squealing noise. 

Mariah finally said, sighing, “Of all the girls to pick…” 

Misty grinned at her, saying, “Looks like we’ll be seeing each other more often after all, Mariah.” 

Mariah sucked her teeth and threw up her hands as Lucy and Misty left the brownstone. Then she got to her phone to frantically text Hernan. 

Honor was too excited and happy to care. She raced upstairs, so glad she didn’t have her sunglasses to hide her eyes from that moment Luci said “Te amo”, those long-dreamed of words. 


End file.
